Somebody Kind
by lemacd
Summary: One shot... Just a short little flirty fluffy post-honeymoon scene. Please read and review.


**A/N: This story is inspired by the second chapter of 'The Walled Garden' by augiesannie. You may be hard pressed to see how, but trust me. And just for the sake of this story, the family is not about to be chased out of their home the moment Georg and Maria return from their honeymoon because there's no telegram from Berlin. Not yet anyway. Please review. Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Sound of Music' or any of the characters. If I did, I'd share it will all my TSOM peeps. **

Somebody Kind

He had to marvel. They had only returned from their honeymoon for a few hours and reunited with the children mere minutes ago, but she was already taking the reins of motherhood with both hands. He couldn't hear much from his hiding place behind the sitting room door, but considering it involved his eldest daughter, he had a feeling he knew the topic of conversation.

When he heard the two of them laugh, he figured Liesl was satisfied with whatever advice she was given and so came out of hiding. He cleared his throat to announce his presence, and the two women turned to look at him with more laughter.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm interrupting a conversation about me?"

"Oh, darling… not you specifically, just the male population in general. If your name came up at all, it was merely as a shining example of gallantry, nobleness and uh… uh… hmm," Maria twisted her face in contemplation.

"I believe you also said he was handsome and charming," Liesl offered innocently.

"Oh, Liesl darling," Maria sighed with feigned dismay. "Your father is quite aware." Liesl giggled as she stood quickly to give her father a quick peck on the cheek.

"I think I'll leave the two of you alone and go find the others," she said with more than a hint of suggestion. Georg gave his daughter a double look before narrowing his eyes at her. She simply tilted her head and smiled innocently as she turned to leave. When she was gone, he let out a long sigh as he took Liesl's place next to Maria.

"So… I'm handsome, am I?" Georg asked with an air of satisfaction.

"Hmmm, perhaps you are too aware. Liesl unwittingly fed the beast," she groaned before curling up closer to his side. She gave a contented sigh. "It's good to be home." Georg murmured his agreement, then suddenly began to chuckle. "Is something funny?"

"Oh, I don't know how funny it is," he said, still laughing. "But I am amused that my daughter seeks her advice about romance from an _almost nun_ barely home a few hours from her honeymoon." Maria's mouth dropped for a second, then clamped shut as she stuck out her chin.

"I wonder," she muttered with slight annoyance. "How long am I going to be the _almost nun_ to you?"

"Oh, I don't really think of you that way," he answered, his eyes full of playfulness. "At least, not anymore. I was on that honeymoon, too, don't forget."

"Ooh, you! I think you like the fact that I was training to be nun when I fell in love with you. The handsome sea captain, irresistible to all women, even one who devoted her life to the Church. It must make you feel quite good about yourself."

"Now, now. I don't think of you that way at all, and I'm sure you know I don't. I was merely observing that your experience in the world of romance is somewhat limited at the moment," he said as he softly drew his finger along the side of her neck, drawing a short lock of hair from her ear for better access as he leaned forward to nuzzle. "Though I am going to do my best to broaden those horizons."

"Hmm… you have an interesting point, darling," she said with nonchalance, though her voice was too breathy to fully disguise what his actions were doing to her. "Perhaps someone with more experience such as yourself is better suited to talk to her. Tell me, which of your youthful indiscretions would be most applicable to the case of a love sick girl rejected by a boy in uniform?"

"My, my… don't we play dirty?" He pulled away and gave her a sly look. "And am I always going to be that rakish sea captain to you? Or do you like being the woman who captured such a wild heart?" Maria laughed.

"Oh, my dear Captain, I am very proud to have won your heart," Maria said warmly. "Anyway, you must understand that Liesl is at a very difficult age for a girl. Her feelings are new and exciting and well… a bit extreme at times, both the good and the bad."

"And naturally she would go to her mother for advice," he said with a nod. "I understand that, I really do. And the truth is that I'm very thankful that she has you. Is it a secret, or can you tell me what trials have befallen our girl?"

"The poor thing is in love," Maria answered with a sad sigh.

"I'm not sure I approve."

"No, I'm sure you don't. But the fact of it is, he broke her heart."

"I see. I suppose I should feel sorry for her, but instead I'm relieved. Is it that awful telegram delivery boy, what is his name…? Rolf something or other? Good riddance, I say."

"You knew?!"

"Of course I know. One doesn't become a captain if he can't recognize an enemy when he sees one, foreign or domestic." Georg inhaled deeply and frowned. "I suddenly realize I have too many daughters. So what, um… did you tell her?"

"Well, the _almost nun_ told her to cry and wait for the sun to come out." Georg smirked but Maria nudged his side and gave him a pointed look. "Laugh all you want, I happen to know from experience that it will."

"And what did the woman just home from her honeymoon tell her?"

"Oh, well… that was perhaps a bit more private," Maria teased.

"How private? Come on, out with it!"

"Oh, you know… just that when she does meet someone wonderful she'll know he's the one when he's touched her in all the right places."

"Maria!"

"Darling, you really needn't be that shocked. I didn't tell her anything she didn't already know. Most girls do. Even I wasn't that naïve."

"But I _am_ shocked! In fact shocked is hardly a strong enough word!"

"There's no need to get upset."

"I think there is. She's just a girl. There's plenty of time for her to learn about… that."

"She'll be a woman before you know it," Maria warned with a shake of her head. "But, very well. I'll be sure to avoid that particular subject in the future."

"I would appreciate it."

"You're not really angry with me, are you?"

"Well… no. I'm sure you meant well."

"I only had Liesl's interest at heart. But just so you don't think I've totally scandalized her, she understands that she is still quite young for romance of any kind. You still have your sweet Liesl for another year or two."

"That's… fine. Thank you, Maria. You nearly gave me a heart attack." He finally relaxed against the back of the sofa and pulled his wife back to his side. He could feel her holding back a giggle. "Now what is funny?"

"You are. I shocked you. Captain Broad Horizons himself. I didn't think I could do that."

"Hmmm… well, I'm not really sure I know what to say to that. Except to wonder exactly what happened to that _almost nun_. Perhaps I frightened her away with all my handsome charm and she's still wandering the streets of Paris."

"Really, darling. I hardly think you should be that full of yourself."

"Oh? Are you saying that I, uh… haven't, um… what you told Liesl?"

"You most certainly have."

"Well, that's good," he said with relief mixed with confusion. "I mean… that is good, isn't it?"

"Oh, most definitely. Many times, in fact," she told him as she stood up and smoothed out the skirt of her outfit. "Let's see, there was the gazebo…"

"The gazebo?"

"Mmhmm… and once when you were sitting right here, if I were to be honest, though at the time I am not really sure I realized what was happening."

"Here?"

"Then there's the patio… and Paris, of course. All over Paris, really. Have I thanked you for such a lovely honeymoon, by the way?" She winked, held out her hand to him. "I wonder what the children think of their presents. Care to go find out with me?"

"Maria?" Georg stood and rubbed behind his ear as he pondered whether pursuing the subject further would be prudent.

"Yes, dear?"

"Not that it is all that important, of course, and my reason for asking is purely academic…"

"Naturally."

"It's just that…" Maria cut him off with a kiss.

"I told Liesl that she'll know because he'll touch her mind and her heart," she whispered across his ear. "You touched my heart. And the way you're looking at me right now… well, you're doing it again."

Georg applauded her wit with a slight bow, and then gave a humble grin, her prize for a clever victory. She laughed as she wrapped an arm around his waist.

"I'm most curious to know, however," she mused as they headed toward the terrace. "What did you think I was talking about?"


End file.
